Oh, you were talking about me?
by othvrlng
Summary: SoulxMaka Soul reads parts of Maka's diary. Later Maka decides it's time to tell the guy she's talking about in her diary how she feels.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!

Soul stirred in his bed. He was waking up. He couldn't breathe! What was happening?

Soul opened his eyes to see what was stopping him from properly breathing. Ugh! Blair! "Mornin' Soul!" Soul was out cold in a matter of seconds as soon as Maka entered the room to tell him to get his lazy ass out of bed. It was time for school.

"Ow." Soul groaned in pain. "Thanks tiny tits. You know that's exactly how I like to start my day out every day. With you Maka chopping me. Fun!" Soul said sarcastically. Maka was glaring at him so hard, her eyes were barely visible.

"Get up, Soul! We only have 10 minutes to eat, thanks to someone having

turned off the alarm right after I went to sleep. I wonder who that could've been." Maka said just as sarcastically as Soul. Soul let out a long sigh and got up.

"What a pain..." He mumbled. He put on his clothes and headband. He noticed Maka was already on her way out the door. He hurried out of his room, when out of the corner of his eyes, he saw something of interest to him in Maka's room. "Hmmm..." he said to himself. He checked to see if Maka or Blair, who had turned herself back into a cat, and mysteriously disappeared during Soul and Maka's conversation, was still looking. All clear. He casually got a pen off the counter and rolled it towards Maka's room. "Oops. Guess I better go pick that up." Now he had a cover story too. He quickly walked over to Maka's bedroom and picked up the item of interest.

It was a book. Not just any book, though. Maka's diary(or as she always put it when he asked about it, a _journal.)_He flipped through the first few pages. They were dated back to three years ago or so. "Dear Diary," he began to read silently. _Yeah, right. A journal. Psssht!_ "Today

_he_ was being so...HIMSELF! Ugh! I don't know how I could fall for such an idiot!" _This is getting interesting..._ " I don't know what I'm thinking... he would never fall for me. The _uncool_ girl. I just don't know...he's still so hot and kind, maybe not really all that smart, but whatever. He can be so nice to me when..."

Soul was beginning to bore himself. _Who knew she rambled in her diary, too. I wonder who this guy is. He probably doesn't even know the definition of cool!_

Soul flipped through some of the later pages that took place not that long ago, maybe 2 or 3 days. Then, there was one labeled for this day. "Dear Diary, I don't know how much longer I can take this. I'm telling him how I feel! Today! I don't know how, but I will. If he doesn't feel the same way well then...ummm... I'll get over it!... Who am I kidding? No I won't! Grrr... Why does he make me feel this way. I'll write later. I have to go wake Soul up now. -Maka"

Soul shrugged and headed out the door. _I wonder who she likes... _"SOUL!!!!!!!" He guessed Maka was calling him. He was in for a Maka chop.

* * *

Soul and Maka had just left Shibusen. "oi, Soul. You wanna go out and get chinese or something today?"

"Eh, sure."

_I have to tell him how I feel. _Maka thought to herself. She suddenly felt something warm start poking her cheek. "Maka? Why are you all spaced out?" Maka's face burned with embarrassment and from his touch. _Just breathe.

* * *

_

"AH! That was some good Chinese." Soul was licking his lips in satisfaction. Maka was playing with her food. She'd barley touched it. " What's with you? Seriously, Maka. You've been acting weird all day." Maka looked over at him.

"Eh? No, I just....was thinking. Hey, Soul...there's umm...something I want to tell you."

"What?" Maka tried her best to stop fiddling with her chopsticks.

"I uh, um...I LIKE YOU!" Soul stared at her with wide eyes. Maka hadn't meant to say it so loud. Her face was flushed. She was having trouble finding her voice now, and so was Soul. They hardly even noticed everyone else in the restaurant looking at them.

Soul eventually found his voice. "That was me you were talking about?!"

Their audience began to listen more closely. Maka noticed and whispered,

"Wait, what are you talking abou-" The truth began to dawn on Maka. Her face turned from red from embarrassment to red from anger. "YOU RE-" she remembered her audience. "You read my diary?!" She hissed to Soul.

"Hey it's your fault for leaving it out in the open. Besides, I didn't even know who you were talking about!!!"

"'Out in the open'?! It was in my bedroom! And it doesn't matter! You

were still snooping!" Maka was grumbling something incomprehensible to herself.

"Okay, well maybe we should take this conversation outside." Soul told her. Maka agreed.

* * *

Once outside, Maka continued ranting something or other about how she respects his privacy and doesn't ask any questions. Soul was beginning to get tired of hearing her rant and couldn't take it anymore. "SHUT UP!" Soul yelled at Maka. She had a look of surprise on her face when Soul kissed her.

"Mffmmmfnnnnnn!" Soul pulled back.

"Don't you ever stop talking?" Maka was about to protest, but thought it best not to. Soul smirked. "Oh, now you stop talking." Maka glared at him. Soul chuckled. "I can see this isn't going to be easy." Maka looked confused, but then realized he was referring to her, and just glowered at him even more. "RELAX, Maka. I'm only joking." She calmed down a bit. She _had_ gotten what she wanted.

When Soul saw Maka was going to finally shut up, he pulled her back into a kiss. Maka couldn't help it. She forgave him almost immediately.

**I GUESS I'LL DEDICATE THIS STORY TO THE CLASS OF '09. '09 SO FINE! LOL**


End file.
